


In Service of the King

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Discipline, F/M, Joffrey is a gullible lil shit, Margaery is a bamf, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: A look into one of the many ways Margaery fools Joffrey into thinking she's head over heels.





	In Service of the King

Margeary's hands slid down to the clasps on his jerkin, slipping them under to press against the smooth skin underneath. He watched her, his hands now pinching the soft skin at her hips.

"How gracious my King is…" she whispered, pulling off the clothing hiding his upper body. "How strong and valiant…" she continued, stroking along his arms and feelings his muscles beneath the surface of his skin.

"Keep going," he ordered, his hands moving up to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing. 

"So generous…so selfless…" she said lowly, her hands now working at removing the last of his clothes. "So handsome…I would do anything to make you happy, My King…"

She moaned as he pinched her nipples and pressed her lips against his neck, adding more kisses with each word she spoke, as his eyes grew ever more hungry, roaming her body.

"I…want…to…taste…you…." she whispered huskily, sliding down to her knees and looking up at him from the floor. "What do  _ you _ want, Your Grace?"

He undid the lace at his middle and pulled his cock out, eying her arrogantly, while she looked at it, feigning impress. 

Joffrey placed a hand on the back of her neck, stroking himself. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."

Margaery obeyed, his hand pushing her head forward as he rubbed the soft tip of his cock against her tongue. Her hands went to his balls, massaging and squeezing softly, making him gasp in pleasure. Pushing her forward again he pushed further inside, so far her out-stretched tongue dripped with saliva and pressed against the very base of his shaft. 

He groaned and stroked her hair. "You're getting good at this….mmm…keep it in a little longer, good…good girl…now, suck it for me."

She wrapped a hand around his leg for balance as she closed her lips around him, swirling her tongue around the tip and then taking it all the way back and doing the same thing. She ran her tongue along the side, his hands guiding her head as he began thrusting, gently at first but building a steady rhythm. She moaned around his cock, eliciting a low growl from him as pressed her face into his hair and stilled, Margaery choking into him. She paused to swallow, her hand stroking him heavily.

"You taste so good, my King," she moaned, licking his balls while still stroking his length between words. "So thick and hard…mmmm….my lord, my king…"

Joffrey sat on the bed, Margaery crawling with him so she was kneeling between his thighs. She sucked the end of his cock, licking away the drops already seeping out. Pushing her head down roughly, Joffrey groaned in ecstasy, listening to her gag and moan softly around him. Margaery whimpered sensually, struggling to keep up with the pace he was setting, as his hand gripped the back of her neck.

"Swap positions," he ordered, standing and directing her so her back was against the bed, still on her knees. "Open up…wider…I know you can take it…" he whispered heavily as he thrust, hard and fast into her throat, her eyes clenched shut and watering. Holding onto the bed posts for balance, he fucked her mouth, bouncing her head against the wooden frame with a satisfying crack. She whined at the pain, but didn’t stop sucking, her tongue working around his cock desperately. 

"Ohh…mmm right there…" he directed, getting faster and faster as he felt release approaching. "Oh you're my…my good…ah, suck harder! Oh, oh, mmm, harder!"

Harshly grabbing her hair, he pulled out and stroked himself furiously, pushing both balls into her mouth and pressing them there as she worked her tongue over them, pulling them deeper and making him moan desperately. His hand slowed and he groaned loudly as his release spilled out, dripping onto Margeary's face. Joffrey pulled his balls out of her mouth and pushed his cock back in, stilling in the back of her throat as the rest of his release was spent. When he pulled out again she used a finger to clean her face and licked it away, locking eyes with him. 

"You do better every time," he praised her, stroking her hair. 

Margaery smirked up at him, licking her lips. "I'm glad I pleased you, Your Grace."

Joffrey's hands tightened in her hair as he pulled her up and directed her to the other side of the bed. "You're still choking though. And your teeth grazed me twice."

"I'm sorry, my King," she keened, trying to stay on her knees as he dragged her to the bed. "I'll do better, I can do better…"

Joffrey smiled wolfishly. "I know you will…that is why I have to teach you this lesson, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Margaery bowed her head. "Yes, Your Grace…I need to be punished."

"Good…much better. Bend over," he ordered, lifting her skirts as she leant over the bed, apprehension clear on her face. "Now what do you say when I offer you a lesson, hm?"

Margaery shivered as she felt his palm stroke up her thigh to her cheek. "I'm a whore and I need to learn to please my King. Give it to me. Please, Your Grace."

"Good…good girl…" Joffrey murmured lowly before bringing his hand back and slapping he r. 


End file.
